Amandote en silencio
by Haira
Summary: [fic] Sasuke x Sakura  [PARADO TEMPORALMENTE] disculpen las molestias   uu
1. Prologo

**OoOo Prologo oOoO **

Anime: **Naruto Shippuden**

Pareja: _**Sasuke x Sakura**_

Summary: **no me gusta escribir Summary's, se quedan con las ganas ¬.¬**

Desclaimer: **Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen**.

Titulo:

_**Amándote en silencio...**_

Tiempo...

¿cuánto ah pasado desde la ultima vez que te eh visto?... creo que mucho ¿verdad?... no llevo la cuenta, no creo que tu tampoco, solo veo los dias pasar tras una nube gris que jamás se va, pero sinceramente, si volviera a verte, no sabría que hacer, mucho menos, que decir. Aunque... las esperanzas, asi como llegan, igual se van.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

El equipo 7 ;mejor dicho; el equipo Kakashi se encontraba reunido como cada dia en uno de sus habituales "entrenamientos", como era de costumbre los tres integrantes entrenaban juntos, aunque, aquel espectáculo era mas protagonizado por Naruto y Sakura, ambos con excelentes técnicas, y tres años mayores es de obviar la diferencia...

El peligris de pronto se detuvo, sin que los otros dos se dieran cuenta, fijo su vista en un punto de aquel bosque y luego, bajo la mascara que cubría su rostro sonrió...Camino hacia un arbol en el cual se recargo y saco su libro verde para leerlo, ante esto, esta vez si sus compañeros de equipo lo notaron e irritados por tal acción se acercaron a el...

-no me diga que va a descansar , Kakashi-Sensei- cuestiono Naruto con una mano tras su cabeza y el ya nombrado ex-sensei sin quitar la vista del libro ;como de costumbre; respondió...

- dos cosas Naruto, la primera, ya no soy tu Sensei y los sabes, la segunda, bien pueden entrenar solo ustedes-

- que lata – agrego Sakura mientras caminaba hacia el lugar de entrenamiento junto con Naruto-

Nuevamente comenzaron, Naruto atacaba y Sakura esquivaba sus ataques, Sakura atacaba y...Naruto la esquivaba, que divertido entrenamiento... era necesaria la presencia de Kakashi para que entonces puedan diferenciar mas sus ataques, pero...como pocas veces hacia, en estos momentos, descansaba...

Aunque, pensándolo bien, era muy extraña la actitud de su ex Sensei ¿desde cuando preferia leer su tonto libro a entrenar?, mas si luego sabia que Tsunadae lo colgaría del cuello, bueno, del ninja copia se pueden esperar muchas cosas, pero... a Naruto nadie le gana en ese aspecto...

Hablando de el, el pelirrubio se preparaba para lanzarle un "poderoso" rasengan a su compañera de equipo, cuando sintio una mano sobre la suya en el momento que iba a descargar aquel ataque, impidiéndole poder seguir con el, es de obviar que Sakura estaba mas que preparada para esquivarlo... Cual fue su sorpresa, cuando Naruto fijo su vista en la persona que habia detenido aquel ataque, esa mirada tan negra y fría como la noche ya la conocía, ese cabello igual de oscuro...un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo y apenas pudo articular palabra...

-sa...su...ke...-

**OoOo Continuara oOoO**

Holaz!... perdón por dejarlos ahi, falta de tiempo y que se yo...

Se que dije que no me dedico a escribir fic's sino oneshot's, pero, haré una excepción

Espero les haya gustado, dejare pronto la conti lo prometo..

Mientras tanto un review no me vendría nada mal... **xD**

Bezzo

**Haira**


	2. Capitulo primero

_-sa...su...ke-_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Capitulo primero: _**de nuevo en Konoha**_

Disclaimer: **Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

Titulo:

**Amándote en silencio **

Una brisa calida corrió por el lugar, Naruto observaba incrédulo a la persona que tenia frente suyo, y Sakura, ella parecia en estado de shok ¿qué hacia ahí?... se habia ido para no volver, ¿por qué después de tanto daño, se atrevía si quiera a mirarlos a los ojos?... bueno, de un Uchiha puede esperarse absolutamente cualquier cosa...

Sasuke, ante la mirada atenta de sus dos ex compañeros de equipo, incluyendo a Kakashi quien disimuladamente tenia la vista en el, se "digno" a comenzar platica alguna...

-¿asi tratas a tu compañera de equipo? ¿eh Naruto?-

El ya nombrado ninja salio de aquella pose tan incomoda en la que se encontraba y se irguió colocándose una mano tras la cabeza...

- es un entrenamiento... ¿qué haces aquí baka?... me sorprendes de veras!-

- bueno... digamos que mi venganza fue cobrada...¿a caso, les molesta mi presencia? – esto lo dijo posando sus negros ojos en Sakura quien al parecer no daba crédito a lo que veia... pestaño confundida unos segundos y luego volteo el rostro, sin siquiera mostrar expresión alguna...¿pero que se creía?

- si lo dices por mi, no le veo el caso a la pegunta...- la pelirrosa respondió cortante para luego marcharse de aquel lugar de entrenamiento, saltando de arbol en arbol...

-bueno... veo que si vas a volver, debes ir donde Tsunadae...- esta vez fue Kakashi quien respondió acercándose a ellos, con la vista fija donde Sakura se habia marchado...-

-esa vieja, ¿aun vive?...- pregunto Sasuke viendo en la misma dirección que su ex –Sensei... ¿qué le pasaba a Sakura? ¿por qué tan distante?...-

- para tu mala suerte, _y la mia_, si – dijo Naruto viendo hacia el azul cielo, de aquel dia de otoño...- pero, yo te acompaño...de veras que si!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Los dos Shinobis caminaban por la aldea con un rumbo fijo : el despacho de la 5º, pero... no era nada grato caminar por aquellas calles repletas de personas en esa circunstancia... todos, y cuando digo todos, me refiero a TODOS, veían con cara de miedo a Sasuke, algunos se apartaban de su lado cuando se les acercaba, las madres aprisionaban a sus hijos contra ellas, los niños salían corriendo de su lado, mientras murmuraban cosas a sus espaldas...¿la razon: _El vengador ha vuelto_ , además de que se lo consideraba un enemigo de la aldea...

- Sasuke, no se tu, pero me siento algo intimidado ¿qué nos ven?- pegunto ingenuamente el rubio mientras veia la cara de todos los aldeanos al verlos pasar...-

- sigues siendo un idiota...- respondió el Uchiha provocando el enojo masivo de su amigo, compañero-

- ¿por qué siempre me insultas? De veras eres malo...-

- Naruto...eres un... despistado- dijo Sasuke para no terminar diciéndole un insulto peor y comenzar una de sus peleas ahí mismo-

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sakura estaba en un parque de Konoha, no habia mucha gente para su suerte, solo algunos niños y perros disfrutando del agradable dia otoñal, pero... para ella era un dia muy oscuro... veia aquel paisaje mientras dejaba correr una vez mas, lagrimas de sus ojos esmeralda... se preguntaba una y mil veces si habia estado bien tratarlo de esa manera... después de todo; tenia sus razones ¿o no?... tanto tiempo buscándolo, y cuando volvía lo trataba peor que a un enemigo...

Su mente estaba muy confusa, recuerdos, imágenes, palabras, se fue...

En ese momento sintio un _poff_ junto a ella y de ah una nube de humo gris que después de disiparse dejo ver a su compañero de equipo y ex Sensei...

- hola- respondió Kakashi con su habitual alegría, mientras Sakura bajaba la cabeza y secaba sus lagrimas...

- hola Kakashi Sensei... ¿me necesita para algo?-

- pues, se que el regreso de Sasuke te cayo pesado, no puedes negarlo...-

- ¿y eso que?-

-pues... piénsalo asi: si volvio, quieres decir que todavía les importa sus amigos... si no ¿qué caso tiene volver a un lugar donde te creen un traidor?-

- el puede hacer lo que quiera, y con su permiso, me voy...- la ojiverde se levanto de aquella banca y se fue caminando sin prisa alguna, llevando en su mano derecha una flor de cerezo...-

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-alto ahí!- grito un ninja encargado de la seguridad de aquel lugar...- usted tiene prohibido el acceso siquiera a esta aldea-

Con tanto grito la 5º Hokage salio de su despacho echando humo por el escandalo ocasionado, y justo en su tiempo de descanso!, se acerco al amontonamiento de guardias en medio del pasillo y los hizo a un lado llevándose la sorpresa de su vida a ver a Uchiha y Naruto rodeados...

-Uchiha!... ¿qué haces en Konoha?...- pegunto la rubia con su habitual cara de enojo cruzada de brazos frente al ya nombrado pelinegro...-

-es una larga historia... quisiera hablar con usted vieja...-

- primero que nada, no me digas vieja!!!!...y segundo...me gustara escucharte...-

ambos comenzaron a caminar en dirección al despacho de la 5º seguidos por Naruto y llevándose la mirada intrigada de los guardias... Sasuke entro primero y luego Tsunadae cerrándole la puerta en la cara al rubio para después asomarse por ella...

- lo siento Naruto... pero no pintas nada aquí...-

**OoOo Continuara oOoO**

Hola... perdón por hacerlos tan cortos... ya dije falta de tiempo

Espero les haya gustado

OoOo respuesta a los reviews oOoO 

ikamari;: muchas gracias por el apoyo, me encanta que te haya encantado el primer capitulo

Sakurita55: muchas gracias! Y tratare de hacerlos los mas largos que pueda

CeReZiTa-Chan: bueno muchas gracias, y de eso se trata, de dejarlos intrigados

Jesybert: no por favor! No quiero muertos! **T.T**

Kaoru-uchiha: gracias y no es que sea mala, odio no tener tiempo para nada ¬.¬ sigue leyendo, onegai! **.n.n.**

Kenia Uchiha: muchas gracias, y respecto a tus dudas, fijate bien que dice: bajo la mascara que cubría su rostro sonrió...

SMRU: muchas gracias **T.T** espero poder cumplir sus expectativas

Saku-chanxsasu: gracias por el apoyo y no te preocupes...lo completare, gracias tambien por leer mi otro Oneshot **n.n**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Y bueno hasta aquí llegamos! Muchas gracia por los mensajes, y se que son cortos pero tratare de alargarlos

Bezzo Haira 


	3. Capitulo segundo

_- lo siento Naruto... pero no pintas nada aquí...-_

Capitulo segundo: **Una Mision**

Disclaimer: **_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen_**

Titulo:

**Amándote en silencio**

-genial!... me dejaron afuera...- Dijo Naruto llevándose las manos tras la cabeza y volteando hacia la salida de aquel lugar, con la mirada de los ninja guardias fijadas en el..- ¿y ustedes que me ven?... se arrepentirán de haber tratado asi al próximo Hokage! De veras que si!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Dentro del despacho de la 5º esta se encontraba sentada tras su escritorio observando fijamente una copa de whisky que tenia en su mano mientras que Sasuke sentado frente a ella del otro lado del mueble, impaciente por el comportamiento de la Hokage ,ya empezaba a impacientarse...

- y bien... ¿de que querias hablar?- comento la 5º bebiendo un sorbo de aquella bebida...

- quiero volver a Konoha-

- nose si te diste cuenta Sasuke, pero ya estas aquí...-

-hablo de... vivir aquí, nuevamente...-

- ¿y porque quieres eso?-

- ¿acaso tiene que haber un porque? Simplemente...-

- ¿y Orochimaru? – pregunto la 5º Hokage interrumpiendo al Uchiha...-

- esta muerto...-

- lo que pensaba... –hizo una leve pausa para luego tomar otro sorbo de aquella bebida...- ¿y tu hermano, Itachi?-

- el...sigue vivo...-

- ¿acaso puedes con una rata como Orochimaru y con Itachi no? ...a menos que, no sea lo que quieras...-

- que estas insinuando vieja!- Sasuke se levanto enojado azotando sus manos contra el escritorio mientras Tsunadae solo se limitaba a seguir bebiendo de su copa...-

- no insinuó nada ,pero... antes de aceptar tu petición, iras a una misión...-

- ¿qué misión? –volviendo a sentarse en la silla expectante por la respuesta-

- hace mucho Orochimaru, le robo al 3º un pergamino valioso para la aldea, seguramente a de tenerlo en el sonido...y además-

- ¿ademas que?-

- quiero cerciorarme de la muerte de esa rata-

- ¿quiere que le traiga el cuerpo aquí? ¬.¬-

-no, seria muy desagradable...- hizo un gesto de asco con su cara, seguramente producto del alcohol ingerido...- iras con un ninja medico de Konoha-

- _esta vieja ya esta borracha..._ ¿qué ninja medico¿no le parece que si Orochimaru estuviera vivo lo ultimo que haría seria jugar al muertito? -

-puede ser...ahora... retírate... esta tarde espera en las puertas de Konoha al ninja medico, eso de las 15:00- se levanto al igual que Sasuke y lo condujo hacia la puerta haciéndole gestos con las manos para que salga...- vamos, vamos, fuera!¡y ten cuidado con esa espada!- cuando el vengador estuvo fuera la 5º cerro la puerta con fuerza y se recargo en ella...- Shizune!!!

La ya nombrada apareció por una puerta interna de aquel despacho que conectaba con su oficina llevando consigo un libro cerrado en sus manos... Se acerco hasta la 5º y con la mirada intriga se atrevió a preguntar, es que la verdad el estado de esta ultima se notaba a miles de kilómetros, verdaderamente la bebida la ponía histérica...

- Tsunadae-sama¿en que puedo servirle?-

- dile a Sakura que venga...- fueron sus palabras, Shizune solo asintió con la cabeza y se dispuso a retirarse cuando nuevamente un llamado hizo detenerse..- y tráeme otra copa

- lo que usted diga Tsunadae-sama -

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

- ¿comprendes lo que digo?...me volveré loca!-

Sakura parecia una loca, hacia ya rato estaba en su cuarto en compañía de su mejor amiga "hablando" del regreso de Sasuke, no era la primera vez que hacia esto, Ino ya estaba mas que acostumbrada, pero en esta ocasión parecia una histérica descontrolada... y solo se limitaba a observarla ...-

- voy a morir!... no puede ser, pero...- Sakura se sentó en la cama mientras su amiga la seguía con la mirada...- ya se lo que haré...si...-

-Sakura tranquila! – Ino la tomo por los hombros obligándola a verla a los ojos...- solo te diré dos cosas... la primera, no vas a morir, todo estará bien, no harás nada raro y solo deja que las cosas pasen como deben, y la segunda...¡NO SOY TU PSICÓLOGA!-

- lo siento Ino-cerda, tienes razon...- fijo su vista en la ventana una vez que Ino se hubo vuelto a sentar en la silla frente suyo, pero... pocos minutos transcurrieron cuando un ave mensajera entro por la ya nombrada ventana y se poso en el marco..- ¿un mensaje? -tomo un papel que estaba enrollado sujeto a la pata del ave y apenas lo hizo esta emprendió vuelo...- es de Tsunadae-sama... – comento leyendo aquel pedazo de papel ...-

- bueno...¿y que dice?-

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Sasuke caminaba por las calles de la aldea oculta entre la hoja, cruzado de brazos con aquel extraño atuendo tan parecido al de Orochimaru y con la espada colgando de su espalda...no le importaban los comentarios de las personas al verlo, mucho menos las miradas de terror que recibía, se detuvo al ver que no sabia donde ir y lo peor era que Naruto lo habia dejado solo en aquel lugar...-

-si fuera el dobe...¿a dónde iría?-

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Ichiraku's Ramen... Naruto comía energéticamente una porción de Ramen extra grande sin hacer caso omiso a que alguien se sentó junto a el... no le hubiera restado atención si no hubiera sentido la mirada de ese sujeto clavada en el, ladeo el rostro para encontrarse a su viejo amigo...-

-baka! ... no te vi llegar...-

- gracias por esperarme...dobe...-

- lo siento es que tenia hambre... de veras eso guardas si me miraban raro...-

- ¿por que sera? –dijo Sasuke irónicamente mientras el dueño del lugar se acercaba a el desde el otro lado de la barra...-

- ¿va a ordenar algo?-

- si...un Ramen..-

- ¿piensas comer baka?- pregunto Naruto extrañado..-

- no eres el único con estomago aquí...-

- no es por eso, creí que no te gustaba el Ramen- dijo viéndolo pensativo, mas parecia que le estaba sacando radiografía..- has cambiado mucho Sasuke...

-no me digas...- nuevamente uso el sarcasmo para responder ante aquello ¿qué era ciego, tonto o que? Demasiados cambios habia tenido como para no darse cuenta...-

**OoOo Continuara oOoO**

Graxias por lo reviews, tratare de continuarlo lo mas ante posible .n.n.

Bezzo

_**Haira**_


End file.
